Saltwater desalination devices are known to industry, these devices generating distilled water obtained by boiling saltwater. These known devices comprise a closed vessel that includes heatable elements and are intended to receive salt water and to discharge vapour (steam) and salt concentrate. The saltwater desalinating devices known at present require a significant energy input, due to the fact that it is necessary to heal all of the saltwater present. Heat loss also increases in conjunction with this heating process as a result of salt-deposits on the pipes that deliver heat to the saltwater. Unless handled properly, the salt concentrate formed in the desalination process can deleteriously affect the environment when collected and later dumped.